Memoirs of the White Demon: Chapter 1: Interrogation
:Among my recollections, intelligence-gathering was a responsibility during the Quincy War of Annihilation that was tasked to certain Captains among the Gotei. Though there were officers tasked with collection and interrogation, many of the higher-ranked soldiers of the enemy army were far too stubborn to succumb to word trickery. No... Far more drastic actions were needed in those cases. That was when my services were needed. Within an undisclosed building in the Shinigami's territory, a dark room revealed to contain a man; a captured prisoner of war. He was middle-aged, with aged white hair combed over, a thin mustache, and a black eye-patch hiding away his left eye. The Quincy's name was Zeidritz. His rank was indeterminate, though he was clearly a higher-up based solely upon his skill; it was no simple task to apprehend the warrior, he killed many Shinigami before he was finally subdued and brought in. And even during his captivity, he did not loosen the hold on his lips whatsoever. The interrogators were at wit's end... With the threat of the Quincy growing each and every day, time was of the essence. That was when he entered. The door leading to this dark room creaked openly slowly... the figure of a man with long silver hair stood there, his facial expression undiscerning due to the light from outside. But the door soon closed, and darkness flooded the room once more, hiding the appearances of each of the two men from one another. It wasn't too long, however, until a light was turned on that stood in the room's corner. Suddenly, the prisoner could quickly see the man whom would soon conduct the next round of interrogation. But more than that, he saw more details to the room he missed from before. Several tools of varying nature hanging from the walls ominously, no doubt for means of torture. He then looked down at where his arms were resting on the desk, having felt something holding them down but didn't quite know what it was. Two metal latches had locked his arms in place in front of him, making it impossible for them to budge at all. But even so, the Quincy sat there... undisturbed. "Just like I told your friends..." the man spoke with a tired voice, "I have nothing to tell you bastards." He leaned back on the uncomfortable wooden chair he was sitting on, though only as far as the arm shackles would allow him. "You... You're that Shiroyasha man. Kawahiru Seireitou. His majesty told us about you. But I have to say that he may have over-reacted... You don't seem so threatening." the Quincy continued, a small trace of a smirk etched upon his face. Seireitou, however, paid no heed to the obvious attempts at agitating him. Instead, he took a seat down on the wooden chair that sat right across from the table where the Quincy's arms were fastened and chained at the lower forearms. "I'm not here to talk, Zeidritz. That's your name, isn't it? A close friend and advisor to that King of yours. I wouldn't have believed you'd be on the front lines. But I suppose that was our luck." The Quincy stared at him with a stoic and silent expression. "Sadly, I'm not a smooth talker. It's never been a good trait of mine, so interrogations aren't really my cup of tea." the silver-haired man explained as he stood back up slowly, walking over to one of the walls and facing the multiple tools hanging there while he spoke, reaching out for one of them, though the Quincy could not tell which. "You expect me to believe that, Captain? After your lower officers attempted to grill me for information, I'm suppose to believe a Captain can't-" but his voice was cut off by the next motion. One the Quincy hadn't anticipated. Seireitou's arm jerked immediately, a tool in hand, that of a sharp knife-like item, which was thrust deep through the Quincy's left wrist. A blood-curling scream erupted from Zeidritz's originally silent self, blood quickly gushing out from the wide open wound from his nub of an arm. Subsequently following this, Seireitou took hold of the left hand that he had cut off, shoving the dismembered hand into the widened mouth of the Quincy, muffling Zeidritz from his screaming. The size of his hand was enough to completely stretch out the Quincy's jaws, making it literally impossible to remove it without using his other hand to pull it out; which was still restrained. "I said I wasn't good at talking... My interrogation methods are far too sloppy... so that's why I'm left for the end." the grim voice of Seireitou resounded in the panicking Quincy's ears as blood continued to gush out slowly. There, however, was a clear attempt at stopping the bleeding. Even under this distress, Zeidritz's Blut Vene activated of its own accord, stopping the excretion of blood by some degree. But Seireitou had not finished. He managed to summon a small red flame at his fingertips, most likely from a Kidō spell, and upon simple touch, the entire nub of Zeidritz's wrist was lit aflame, causing the muffled Quincy to scream into his own dismembered hand even more from the intense pain. This process, despite how torturous it was, was meant to stop his bleeding by cauterizing the wound. The Quincy's muffled screams continued, sweat dripping from his brow as his eyes flickered back and forth from consciousness, the pain being far more than he was originally expecting. It was obvious that he was getting sick from feeling his deceased fingers growing cold in his salivating mouth; vomiting was soon to come. And Seireitou could quickly notice the signs. "Now now... don't go throwing up. You'll end up getting it blocked in your airways..." But Zeidritz could not stop himself, the backing up soon tunneling upwards through his throat. Using a smaller knife-like tool than before, Seireitou thrust upwards, stabbing into the undercarriage of Zeidritz's chin, slowly dragging it to the side and forming a hole that broke through to the innards of his mouth. With each motion of the tool, Zeidritz could only scream into the hand that was blocking his mouth while simultaneously feeling the vomit rushing quickly upwards. Before long, one could see the drippings of vomit spilling from the newly created wound along with the blood. "Now..." Seireitou placed the blood-stained tool down, acting as if he hadn't just committed a heinous action onto a living being. He sat on the chair once more and crossed his arms, staring at the troubled and seriously sickened Zeidritz with a seemingly calm expression. He reached down and placed a piece of ripped paper onto the table, next to Zeidritz's remaining hand, and soon after, placed a pen next to his fingers. Picking up the knife from before, he rammed it down on the Quincy's left arm, piercing one of the veins and causing blood to slowly spill outwards from both sides of the cut; the muffled Zeidritz being able to do nothing but scream into his disgusted and vomit-covered dismembered hand. "If I do something to your right hand next, then you will no longer be able to convey answers to my questions, which means it's fair game for me to do anything I want to you afterwards... So you better answer my questions openly. I'm not one to beat around the bush with, as you've experienced first-hand." he explained, crossing his arms again. Seireitou's eyes closed as he sat at the table. "Where are the Sternritter's bases located? We have reports that-" But he quickly noticed that Zeidritz was losing consciousness from the repeated inflictions of pain made onto him. "Hey!" Seireitou gripped the handle of the knife was that stabbed into the left arm and he dragged it upwards toward his shoulder, forming an even greater gash that caused Zeidritz's eyes to widen with the excruciating pain. His muffled moans of pain continued without end. Hell seemed to never stop. Blood continued flowing outwards, the pain quickly overwhelming the strength of the Blut Vene that was previously preventing him from bleeding out. "There... Are you awake now, Zeidritz? Marvelous. Now care to answer my question? I shouldn't have to repeat myself, right?" Seireitou asked, nonchalantly tapping at the knife's handle, making it shake while remaining stabbed into the Quincy's arm. Zeidritz remained motionless, however, refusing to comply with the demands. Seireitou shook his head slowly and sighed out slowly. "I see." He stood up and with a swift kick, he broke the wooden chair that Zeidritz was sitting in, causing the man to hang off from the table where his right hand was still tightly fastened. Seireitou reached out for yet another tool from the wall and stepped closer toward the fallen Quincy, Zeidritz's eyes filled with pure fear and dread at what was to come. ... It wasn't too long after this... or rather, hours into whatever the Captain had begun to do, that the tortured Quincy began to make weak motions with the pen in his hand, marking the paper with the information that the Captain had desired. He was successfully broken. Satisfied, the silver-haired man stepped toward the door and opened it, leaving the bloodied man there to stew in the torture inflicted onto him by the Captain interrogator. "Throw him back onto the battlefield... He has no use left for us." Seireitou gestured to the Shinigami standing near the hallway from where he emerged, handing the bloodied paper that contained the location of the Sternritter bases. :"There is no such thing as a "good side" or a "bad side" during a conflict. When at war... both sides are in the wrong." END